A second chance
by GreenGlassCannon42
Summary: AU taking place after Ultimate Alien. Ben has had a bad time of life, but can love come again for him at Seiou?


_We as a race think ourselves outside of all jurisdiction, that we are flawless beyond compare. Humans have always had that flaw ever since the first humans could build tools and find shelter from the unforgiving elements, but the light of truth as often as people tend to ignore and deny its existence will always illuminate the harsh realities of the world. That we are not alone in this universe and that there have been beings that have had their eyes on this planet. Like Vilgax, forever seeking the Omnitrix, the magnus opus of the Galvan race and a DNA alterer beyond compare. While Azmuth meant it as a tool for peace Vilgax only saw a chance for war and centuries of warfare broke Azmuth's spirit and Vilgax's body; and it took the aid of the young boy Ben Tennyson to save Azmuth from himself._

 _Years went by and Ben grew from a young boy to a young man, having fought and cured the Highbreed, captured Diagon the Destoryer and helped bridge the way towards better understanding for all beings throughout the vast reaches of space. Ben, however despite his many forms and adventures was still just a human being and one about to partake on an adventure unlike any he had ever experienced before._

 _An adventure of fear, uncertainly and perhaps love and understanding... Ben shall be on his way to Seiou Academy._

"Ok, let me get this straight. I defeated Diagon and Vilgax and you want me to go to Japan for what reason?" Ben grumbled, aware that his cousin Gwen was listening and while she normally didn't care for his attitude this time was different. "I spent half a year with Azmuth learning how to use the new Omnitrix, I gained so cool new forms and learned so much; I even defeated Zs' Scare and Vladbats! What more do I need to do?" he added as he activated the Omnitrix and selected Whampire, one of the last forms he had unlocked while on a trip throughout space itself to stop some of Vilgax's loyalists.

It had been a long journey for Ben and though Gwen and Kevin were there to help him it was not without cost. Murray, Vilgax's planet had declared Ben a terrorist and teamed up with the planet of the Purple Army to attack him nonstop. Not helping matters was Zs' Scare stealing the Alpha Rune from Leggerdomain and using most of its power to revive Lord Transyl, who then turned all of Anur Transyl against Ben, Azmuth and their allies in the last battle with the aid of his Corrupturas. In the end it worked out somehow, Zs' Scare was destroyed by an enraged Charmcaster who sacrificed the Alpha Rune to undo the Ectonurite hivemind and ensure Zs' Scare would remain dead, as for Transyl himself he would remain trapped forever in a Plumber's prison far away from anyone that he could enslave.

Ben for his part was brave, kind and understanding, but the war Murray started against him wore him down emotionally and though the universe at large knows and loves him for his part in saving it from Corruptura headwear by the end of it all Ben was at wit's end. Azmuth, however grew to understand people better and became a better person for all of this.

Ben landed back on Earth tired, worn out and just in need of some TLC from his girlfriend Julie. He found none of that as just before Ben's team got back she was in a fatal accident while on her way to a tennis tournament. Ben just closed off from the world after finding out, only going out at night to fight alien and human crime and he was never rested for long. Being overly stressed and tired proved to be fatal for Ben himself when he was nearly decapitated by a Forever Knight seeking revenge on Ben for not being able to save Sir George, thankfully Swampfire can regrow heads among other body parts.

Gwen knew this. She knew that if the Forever Knight was just a minute slower to attack Ben would had timed out and then she would had been short a cousin and a friend. "Ben, no one is questioning that you've been busy and that Earth is safe but you look awful, you sound awful, and you just-"

"Save me the recap Gwen!" Ben snarled. He noticed Gwen had a scowl on her face and dialed it back. "Sorry... it's just been hard for me. Fighting a war that traversed space, seeing Zs' Scare get vaped by Hope, and then going home to see the love of your life in a casket." Ben was never a tall man, and the way his shoulders hung by his sides as his head dropped low he never seemed smaller. His voice cracked as he said " So, I just don't see why you want me to go there."

Gwen pinched her nose bridge in mild frustration then stated "You need to be reminded that you're human and Mr. Yamamoto doesn't blame you for Julie's death. In fact he suggested that you go to Seiou to unwind and regroup." Ben lifted his head so that his green eyes were facing Gwen's. " As annoying as you are, I'd rather have a doofus cousin than a edgelord cousin. If nothing else just watch the DVD that came in the mail today, ok?"

Ben grumbled a "yes" and the DVD was placed inside the region free Blu-Ray player (A necessary part of Ben's room as there was Sumo Slammers stuff that never came stateside) and after reading the legal text that comes up on every Blu-Ray disk someone came up on screen. Clad in a brown business suit her hair was seafoam green and hung freely by her sides and back with a bun on top of her head. Glasses with a long pearl chain framed her eyes as she stood in front of a school that was large and held, perhaps a chance of Ben having a second shot at love.

"Welcome, to Seiou Accademy."


End file.
